The speed at which content may be downloaded from a network server to a client device is limited by network server bandwidth. Additionally, the network server may be out of service, preventing the client device from downloading the content. An edge cache server (or “cache engine”) is a dedicated network server (or service acting as a server) that saves Web pages or other digital content locally. By placing previously requested information in temporary storage (or cache), an edge cache server speeds up access to the digital content and reduces demand on Internet bandwidth consumption.